Kamasutra
by FreakAsher
Summary: "Algunas cosas son mejor aprenderlas por experiencia propia que leyéndola en los libros."


**Kamasutra.**

Los pálidos dedos de un chico rosaban las delicadas páginas del libro en el que se encontraba sumergido. Pasaba hoja tras hoja manteniendo su mirada firme en su lectura, la cual dedico después de unas cuantas horas de solo dedicarse a ello; cerró la tapa aquél grueso objeto y paso una parte de su flequillo hacia atrás con la palma de su mano, despejando su frente, aquellos incontrolables copetes regresaban a su forma original mientras se incorporaba del sofá más grande de su morada, se dirigió al pequeño estante que con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en una diminuta biblioteca con una cantidad variada de libros. Rasco su nuca al percatarse de haber leído cada libro ahí acomodado,

Al fondo de alguna repisa entre el polvo acumulado se encontraba un titulo que capto su atención desde el momento en que lo vio en la librería. Al dichoso "libro del amor" nunca le tomo el tiempo necesario para leerlo pues se había enfocado en otros temas entre ellos la amistad y métodos para acercarse más a la gente.

Sai ha encontrado grandes amigos quizá gracias a sus persistentes lecturas ó a su personalidad que ha logrado desenvolver poco a poco; tal vez sea eso ó todo junto pero no fue fácil, mucho menos es fácil acercarse a una chica para referirse a temas más concretos como el amor. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás del librero dispuesto a alejarse para enfocar su mente en otros asuntos pues recordó el consejo de su compañera de equipo; al parecer no le gustaba que leyera tanto, no, no era que no le gustara… ella había mencionado algo que en esos momentos no pudo recordar pues el sonido del teléfono acaparo el silencio de la casa entre otras cosas que le impidieron hacerlo.

¡Diga! –Contestó− ¡Hola Ino! ¿Cómo estás?

La persona que le había llamado resulto no ser otra más que Ino Yamanaka una hermosa Kunoichi que le había pretendido desde el primer momento en que le vio, se convirtió en una buena amiga para él y regularmente salían juntos. La rubia chica logró llamar su atención por su peculiar forma de ser y despertó en él un sentimiento de ansiedad que nunca antes había conocido.

− ¡Hola Sai! Me encuentro muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

Ambos comenzaron una charla común que poco a poco se extendía y la plática se prolongaba, ella desde la comodidad de su habitación se encontraba recostada sobre su cama con el teléfono en mano y oído derecho, por otro lado, el de mirada oscura caminaba de aquí para allá con una mano hundida en el bolsillo del pantalón; llego a toparse de nuevo con su estante donde dicho libro parecía brillar y le incitaba a abrirle, lo tomó y con lo agilidad lo abrió mientras seguía sosteniendo el teléfono.

−"Kamasutra" – leyó para sus adentros, soltando un suspiro al aire después de contemplar lo que tenía a su disponibilidad.

Verdaderamente no sabía sobre que trataba y por eso debía informarse, de nuevo tomo asiento en su lugar predilecto para leer. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tomarse con algunas páginas ilustradas.

−Dime… ¿Qué has hecho?

−Hmp, me he estado dedicando a algunos bocetos pero más que otra cosa he estado leyendo.

¡Como siempre! Debí suponerlo

No le tomo demasiado tiempo comprender la trama de tan cotizado texto.−Quizá algún día me sirva.− pensó mientras de golpe recordaba la frase que alguna vez le dijo Sakura, su compañera de rosadas hebras.

− ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

−No, ya termine mi turno en la florería y por ahora no tengo ninguna misión ¿Por qué?

¿Crees que puedas venir ahora mismo?

− ¿Qué yo vaya para allá?−Pregunto atónita

− ¿Por qué no?

−Hmmm, deberás esperar un poco, pero no me parece la idea de yo tenga que ir.

−Esperaré Ino, recuerda que siempre soy yo el que va a tu casa y paso ratos bochornosos con tus padres; en cambio yo vivo solo.

−Tsk, tú ganas.

Sai colgó el teléfono y dejándolo a un lado comenzó una rápida lectura antes de la llegada de su invitada. Pasaba sus dedos por el mentón mientras memorizaba algunos "puntos" del libro hasta que sonó el timbre. Rápidamente coloco el libro cerca de allí y se levanto del asiento para dirigirse a atender su puerta; ella se encontraba allí, lucia radiante y él no pasó por alto eso observándola de pies a cabeza.

Después de todo _"Algunas cosas son mejor aprenderlas por experiencia propia que leyéndola en los libros."_

_

* * *

**NA/ Apuesto a que les ha gustado! tanto como a mí... la pareja sin duda es linda y de momento me llegan a la mente ideas para mas drabbles de ellos :3 ¿Review? **  
_


End file.
